All you Wanted
by Saori-Luna
Summary: La vida de Eriol es complicada y busca ayuda en Tomoyo, ella acepta, pensando en convertirse en lo que él necesitaba, sin saber que siempre ha sido lo que él quería.


ALL YOU WANTED

Fic by SaoriLuna

Song by Michelle Branch

Algunas veces las cosas pasan por una razón, otras sólo pasan porque sí, por una simple coincidencia o casualidad… así fue como te conocí, pero, como sueles decir "en el mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"

Quien iba a pensar que íbamos a terminar de esta manera? Cuando nos conocimos tú eras sólo el nuevo estudiante de intercambio, y yo sólo la amiga de la chica que te gustaba… en realidad te gustaba? Ahora ni yo misma lo sé, sin saberlo nos envolviste a mis amigos y a mi en tu plan perfecto, pero acaso, estabas tú envuelto en otro plan mejor?

Con el tiempo fui notando las cosas que teníamos en común, ambos adorábamos la música, y éramos supremamente educados, la manía que tenias de ver a todos críticamente podía verla reflejada en mis múltiples grabaciones, pero, era eso suficiente? Mil veces me lo pregunté, mientras trataba en vano de parecerme más a ti, así, tal vez, me verías como algo más que la buena amiga de Sakura… que equivocada estaba, debí darme cuenta antes que eso no era lo que tú necesitabas.

_I wanted to be like you/ Yo quería ser como tú_

_I wanted everything/ Yo lo quería todo_

_So I tried to be like you/ Entonces traté de ser como tú_

_And I got swept away/ Y barrí con todo_

Tomoyo-chan, a que no sabes quién llegó?- dijo la alegre voz de mi amiga en el teléfono.

Quien, Sakura-chan?

Eriol ha regresado de Inglaterra!

Hiragizawa?

Así es Tomoyo, nos reuniremos esta noche en mi casa, con Shaoran, a comer pizza, quieres venir?

Yo no lo sé- dije insegura- Hiragizawa y yo no somos tan cercanos.

Pero ustedes solían llevarse muy bien en la primaria.

No tanto como llevarnos bien, Sakura-chan, Eriol sólo tenía ojos para ti en ese entonces.

No digas tonterías, Eriol sólo se interesaba en mí por lo de las cartas Clow. En todo caso, si eso fuera verdad, tendrías que venir esta noche, no quiero problemas con Shaoran, ellos no se llevaban tan bien.

Está bien, pero quiero hacer constar que voy bajo protesta.

No sé por qué dudas tanto, además Eriol preguntó por ti. Nos vemos esta noche.

Estuve pensando un rato lo que Sakura me había dicho, eso era imposible, todos los intentos que había hecho para acercarme a Eriol cuando éramos niños habían fracasado, era como toparte con un glaciar o algo así.

Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Tomoyo-chan. Qué bueno que viniste!- dijo muy caballeroso Shaoran, mientras tomaba mi abrigo.

Bueno amigo, no iba a dejarte a merced de Hiragizawa y sus mentiras.

Muy chistosa- dijo él sonrojándose- de cualquier forma, no habría manera de evitar que estuvieras aquí, verdad?

Shaoran Li, a qué viene esa malicia en tu voz?

OH vamos Tomoyo, puedo ser despistado, peor no como para no notar que te gusta Hiragizawa.

Gustaba Shaoran, es tiempo pasado.

Eso veremos.

La noche transcurrió agradablemente, Eriol seguía siendo tan encantador como antes, y todos teníamos muchas cosas por contar.

Bueno, ha sido una noche estupenda, espero que podamos repetirla.

Claro Eriol, ahora que estás de regreso todo podrá ser como antes- dijo Sakura, provocando un gruñido en el resto de nosotros- Qué pasó? Dije algo malo?

No te preocupes Sakura-chan, creo que las cosas pueden ser incluso aún mejor. Quieres que te lleve a casa, Daidouji?

Lo miré fijamente.

No creo que sea necesario Hiragizawa, muchas gracias.

Vamos Tomoyo, por qué no te vas con Eriol, así me quedaría más tranquila.

Sakura tiene razón, es algo tarde para que andes por ahí sola.

Está bien. Nos veremos mañana Sakura-chan.

OK

Adiós Shaoran- le dije a mi "primo" dándole un abrazo- "gracias" por la ayuda.

No seas sarcástica, y aprovecha más bien.

Hasta mañana a todos, que pasen una buena noche- se despidió Eriol, mientras me ayudaba a colocarme el abrigo.

Ha sido una agradable noche- dijo él, cuando estábamos ya en el auto.

Tienes razón, una noche en amigos es lo que toda persona necesita.

Bueno, creo que difiero un poco en eso, Daidouji.

Lo supuse.

Porque, lo que yo necesito es a ti

_I didn't know that it was so cold and/ Yo no sabía que era tan frío y_

_You needed someone/ Necesitabas a alguien_

_To show you the way/ Que te mostrara el camino_

_So I took your hand and we figured out that/ Entonces tome tu mano y pensamos que_

_When the tide comes/ Cuando las dificultades vinieran_

_I'd take you away/ Te llevaría lejos_

Qué quieres decir Hiragizawa?

Lo que oíste, mi querida Daidouji. Te necesito a ti. Verás, mis asesores me aconsejan que comience a participar en la industria de la moda, mas no tengo en Inglaterra a nadie de mi confianza que pueda ayudarme, así que enseguida pensé en ti.

En mí? Por qué?

Bueno, eres diseñadora de modas, no?

No ejerzo mi carrera

Porque no tienes necesidad de hacerlo, sé que los negocios de tu madre y abuelo son lo suficientemente buenos para sostener a tu línea familiar hasta tus biznietos, aún así, sabes del tema, y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ayudarme.

Pero…

No te pediré una respuesta ya, pero si me gustaría que lo pensaras. Bien, creo que ya llegamos a tu casa.

Nos vemos.

Espero que me des una respuesta pronto- dijo él, besando mi mejilla- Tomoyo-chan.

Salí del auto entre sorprendida, mareada y muy molesta. Qué estaba pensando él? Que besando mi mejilla y llamándome por mi nombre aceptaría su oferta? Ahí estaba nuevamente, esa mala costumbre de manipular a la gente a su antojo.

Saori?- dije llamando a mi asistente.

Señorita Tomoyo, está bien?

Disculpa la llamada tan tarde.

No se preocupe señorita, qué necesita?

Averíguame todo lo que puedas sobre Eriol Hiragizawa.

Al día siguiente me levanté confundida, en qué había estado pensando? Por supuesto que debería haberle dicho que no inmediatamente, pero las dudas se multiplicaron en cuanto llegué al gran salón.

Buenos días.

Buenos días señorita Tomoyo. Esta mañana han traído esto para usted.

Era un ramo de orquídeas precioso, casi su color combinaba con mis ojos.

Quién lo trajo?

Un mensajero, señorita. Venían con esta tarjeta.

Abrí el sobre rápidamente.

"_Me encantan las orquídeas, a ti no?... aunque pensándolo bien, me gustan más las amatistas. Que tengas unos buenos días."_

Qué rayos se cree!- dije tomando nuevamente mi celular- Qué demonios estás pensando?- dije cuando me contestaron.

Buenos días a ti también, Tomoyo-chan

No me digas así, más bien respóndeme.

Sólo pensé que te gustarían, es sólo un detalle, no lo tomes a mal.

Sólo me estás proponiendo una oferta de trabajo hiragizawa, no me estás conquistando!

Bueno, todo depende del modo en que lo veas, y a propósito Tomoyo-chan, puedes llamarme Eriol.

NO ME DIGAS TOMOYO-CHAN!- grite colgando histérica el teléfono.

Señorita Tomoyo?

QUÉ!

Señorita, encontré los datos que estaba buscando.

Oh, disculpa, Saori, muchas gracias.

Estuve toda la mañana leyendo el reporte que mi asistente había preparado para mi; la vida de Eriol había sido muy interesante hasta el momento, pero sin duda más interesante era lo que la gente no sabia de él, por ejemplo, que era mago. Aunque eso en realidad no importaba, el rico inglés Eriol Hiragizawa se había encargado de multiplicar la fortuna de sus padres, y ahora quería entrar en el mundo de la moda, todo estaba muy planeado, los contactos, las ideas.

Admití a regañadientes que él tenia razón, si esto no era manejado por alguien confiable y conocedora del área sería muy fácil que lo timaran; si alguien lo hacia el éxito era fácilmente predecible.

Molesta conmigo misma salí a trotar, en cualquier otro caso no habría dudado en aceptar, la oferta era muy buena, pero estaba él…

"todo depende de la forma en que lo mires"

Acaso él quería conquistarme? O esta vez yo podría conquistarlo?

Había un dato en especial del reporte que me interesaba "Completamente inmerso en sus múltiples negocios, de los cuales no ha tomado un descanso en años, el joven Hiragizawa aún se encuentra soltero, y con una aparente alergia al compromiso, que no ha podido ser curada por ninguna joven. Quién podrá salvar al inglés de esta terrible enfermedad?"

Sonriendo, tomé mi teléfono y lo llamé:

Dime Tomoyo-chan

Tienes razón Eriol, yo soy lo que tú necesitas.

Sabía que aceptarías.

Sólo con una condición.

Cuál?

No vuelvas a decirme Tomoyo-chan.

Está bien, Tomoyo. A propósito

Qué?

Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Eres un odioso!- le dije, y colgué.

Al día siguiente recibí otro ramo, esta vez de sakuras.

"_Me alegra que hayas aceptado. Espero recibas este ramo como un símbolo de nuestra amistad, y que sea la última vez que me cuelgas "_

Suspiré. Ahora era la nueva socia de Eriol Hiragizawa, pero una parte de mí esperaba aún convertirse en algo más. Si ahora era lo que él necesitaba, esperaba convertirme en lo que él quería.

_If you want to/ Si tú quieres_

_I can save you/ Puedo salvarte_

_I can take you away from here/ Puedo llevarte lejos de aquí_

_So lonely inside/ Tan solo por dentro_

_So busy out there/ Tan ocupado por fuera_

_And all you wanted/ Y todo lo que querías_

_Was somebody who cares/ Era alguien quien se preocupara_

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Tomoyo comenzó a trabajar conmigo, y la decisión de escogerla no podría haber sido mejor… si tan sólo pudiera decirle que en este tiempo ella ha dejado de ser sólo mi socia, sino que ahora es mi tabla de salvación, la única persona con la que puedo contar, y con la que puedo sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de falsedad.

Eriol?

Dime Tomoyo

Estoy haciendo la lista de invitaciones para el nuevo desfile.

Y?

Quiero saber si vas a llevar a alguien

Giré para mirarla, sus ojos amatista me miraban interrogantes.

No lo sé

Te lo pregunto porque las ocasiones pasadas me has dicho que no, y siempre te apareces con alguna modelito a última hora.

Lo siento Tomoyo, no puedo asegurarte nada.

Te vas molesta, y lo expresas cerrando la puerta fuertemente… me pregunto si acaso tendré la valentía de decirte que quiero que estés a mi lado esa noche, pero por supuesto que dirás que no, este desfile es muy especial, es el primero en el que mostrarás tus creaciones…

Si tan sólo supieras que todas esas modelos con las que salgo son sólo un pálido reflejo de ti… dentro de un rato volverás y me hablarás como si nada hubiera pasado, si tan sólo supiera donde rayos te metes cuando sales tan enojada podría, tal vez, decirte lo que en verdad pienso.

_I'm sinking slowly/ Estoy hundiéndome lentamente_

_So hurry hold me/ Rápido detenme_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on/ Tu mano es todo lo que tengo para mantenerme_

_Please can you tell me/ Por favor, puedes decirme_

_So I can finally see/ Entonces finalmente podré ver_

_Where you go when you're gone/ A dónde vas cuando te vas_

Estúpido Eriol! Debería dejar de preguntarle estas cosas, pero como siempre, terminará apareciéndose con alguna modelito, a la que dejará olvidada en el momento de salir a saludar. Por qué tiene que ser tan estúpido!

Siento las lágrimas caer nuevamente sobre mi rostro, los últimos meses han sido increíbles, pero poco a poco su compañía me es más difícil de soportar, a pesar de todo lo que ha mejorado nuestra relación, aún está ahí, esa pared de hielo que tiene desde que era niño.

Suspiro

Tal vez debería aceptar que con Eriol la única relación posible es de negocios.

_If you want to/ Si tú quieres_

_I can save you/ Puedo salvarte_

_I can take you away from here/ Puedo llevarte lejos de aquí_

_So lonely inside/ Tan solo por dentro_

_So busy out there/ Tan ocupado por fuera_

_And all you wanted/ Y todo lo que querías_

_Was somebody who cares/ Era alguien quien se preocupara_

Ya estás listo?

La miro, ha regresado nuevamente, y se ve preciosa, mas en sus ojos hay una ligera sombra.

Ya casi- le respondo, mientras trato de anudarme la corbata.

Déjame ayudarte, te la estás colocando mal.

Siento sus manos rozando mi cuello, y veo sus labios tan cerca de los míos.

Estuviste llorando?

Eso no te importa.

Tomoyo…

No tienes por que preocuparte, después de todo sigo siendo tu socia, y eso era lo que necesitabas, no?

La miro mientras deja la habitación, sí, era lo que necesitaba, pero ella era lo que quería.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares/ Todo lo que querías era alguien que se preocupara_

_If you need me you know I'll be there/ Si me necesitas sabes que estaré allí_

Ya casi es momento de salir a saludar, el desfile ha sido todo un éxito, me pregunto dónde estará Eriol. Inesperadamente siento como una mano toma la mía.

Qué quieres?

Lo siento Tomoyo

Lo miro, y veo en sus ojos algo diferente, pero el momento de salir ha llegado, caminamos así, tomados de las manos, hasta que en un momento la multitud de periodistas nos obliga a separarnos. Pasa bastante tiempo, hasta que me encuentro sola tomando una copa, siento su presencia a mis espaldas, y su voz susurra en mi oído:

Sácame de aquí, quieres?

Lo miro fijamente

Si eso es lo que quieres…

Salimos corriendo del salón, por fin lo hemos logrado, estar completamente solos y lejos de toda esa farsa. La tomo por la cintura y la obligo a mirarme.

Tenías cierta razón en lo que me dijiste esta tarde.

En qué?

Eras lo que yo necesitaba, pero más aún, lo que yo quería.

Tomo sus labios entre los míos, y siento sus manos entrelazarse en mi cuello.

Nos vamos a casa?- le pregunto.

Vámonos

_If you want to/ Si tú quieres_

_I can save you/ Puedo salvarte_

_I can take you away from here/ Puedo llevarte lejos de aquí_

_So lonely inside/ Tan solo por dentro_

_So busy out there/ Tan ocupado por fuera_

_And all you wanted/ Y todo lo que querías_

_Was somebody who cares/ Era alguien quien se preocupara_

Es increíble, pienso, mientras siento como me acuesta lentamente en la cama, respondo a sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, mientras pienso que todo podría ser un sueño.

Eriol, por qué?

Eres perfecta para mí, eres bella, inteligente, sensible como nadie, y siempre has sido la única que se ha preocupado por mí, desde que éramos niños, Tomoyo

Suspiré.

Así que eso era, después de todo, nunca tuve necesidad de ser otra persona,

_Todo lo que querías era alguien que se preocupara_

_FIN_

Nota de la autora: hola a todos! Hace mucho que no escribía nada de esta serie, y quise dedicarle este songfic a una de mis parejas favoritas: Tomoyo y Eriol 4 ever! es refrescante sentarte a escribir, y que la historia salga por sí misma; también adoro esta canción, por muchas razones, a veces la persona a la que amas es tu único apoyo, y a veces es difícil saber qué es lo que debes hacer, y a veces, lo que alguien quiere es algo muy sencillo; espero les haya gustado. Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.


End file.
